Finally, and other Jess and Darcy drabbles
by JessandDarcy
Summary: A series of little oneshots about Jess and Darcy.
1. Finally

A/n: I'm sorry! I haven't done anything in a long time! Here is a  
multi-chapter Jess/Darcy drabbles that will hopefully make up for it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC

Finally  
Jess POV

I had had a crush on Darcy Hawthorne for almost five years.  
I sometimes dreamt of the day he would finally ask me out.  
When it finally happened, it was not how I imagined.

We were still in England, but leaving in a couple of hours. We were  
actually about to leave for the airport.  
Everyone was gathered in the hotel lobby waiting for the taxis.  
Darcy took me aside.  
He told me he had liked me for a long time.  
He asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend.  
I said yes.  
He pulled me in for a hug.  
I heard a faint awwing coming from the females.  
I didn't care.  
He was finally mine.  
When I imagined Darcy Hawthorne asking me out, I pictured some big  
romantic gesture complete with flowers, chocolates, cheesy music, and  
every other cliché out there.  
I have a vivid imagination.  
Doesn't matter how he asked me out.  
He's finally mine.


	2. First Kiss

A/n: ok, here is the second one! Enjoy! Thanks to everyone who  
reviewed the first one!  
Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC

First kiss

No one POV

A first kiss is supposed to be magical, something you remember for a  
long time after, something that happens with the right person.  
Sometimes it isn't your FIRST kiss, but if it is with someone extra  
special, it might as well be your first kiss.  
This kiss was special, magical, wonderful, and exciting.  
This was Jess and Darcy's first kiss.  
She had been dreaming of this for a long time. Her first kiss.  
He had been working up the nerve for a long time.  
His first kiss with... Her. It wasn't his first kiss, but it was the  
only one that mattered.  
They were walking along a stream in the woods behind her farm, looking  
at the stars. A perfect place for a first kiss, right?  
They had been there for a while. It was getting late. They started to  
leave.  
Right at the edge of the woods, he stopped her.  
She looked up at him.  
He looked down at her.  
They leaned in.  
Their lips met.  
Inside, they were jumping for joy.  
Outside, they were smiling.  
They didn't realize it, but their families and friends were watching.  
Being a typical man, her father wasn't particularlly pleased, but his  
half-hearted complaints were drowned out by the sighs from the women.  
He though,'they could have been kissing the whole time in there'.  
He knew this wasn't true.  
He could tell it was a first kiss.  
If there was any boy he would have his daughter kiss, it would be  
Darcy Hawthorne.  
But he wouldn't tell anybody that.  
He was Michael Delaney.  
He had pride.  
Shannon could tell what he was thinking.  
She always could.  
He started to think about his and Shannon's first kiss.  
It was on a starry night, just like this one...

A/n: how was that? Sorry if it's a bit confusing. I have plenty of  
ideas for this, but I was wondering, how many should I do? I can do as  
many as you want, provided I have 'inspiration' (that's where you all  
come in) to give me ideas once I run out. Hope you liked it! And  
kgorange, thank you so much for reviewing each and every chapter of  
all of my stories. You rock!


	3. My girl

A/n: here is the third! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
Disclaimer: Still don't own MDBC.

My girl  
Jess POV

I remember the first time he called me his girl. I remember how happy  
I was. I remember the looks of jealousy on the other girls faces. I  
remember his pleasure at my approval of the name. I remember  
everything about him.  
I remember he only eats jelly on toast, nowhere else.  
I remember he will be nice to everyone he meets, unless he has a valid  
reason not to.  
I remember he lives life to the fullest, nothing less.  
I remember how happy we both are when he calls me his girl.  
I remember everything about him.  
I'm his, he's mine.  
Take that jealous girls. The nerd two years younger than you got the  
handsomest, nicest, smartest, and most popular boy in your grade.  
He won't look twice at you.  
The only girl he looks at is me.  
His girl.  
Take that.  
I'm not jealous.  
No need to be.  
He calls me his girl.  
He calls me that when he wants to hold me.  
He calls me that when he wants to show everyone who I am.  
His girl.  
"My girl."  
See?  
His girl.


	4. until the last one dies

A/n: This just popped into my head at 10:30 pm, so it can't be great.  
Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC

Until the last one dies

Jess POV

It was Valentine's Day. I had always liked it, even if I had never had  
a secret admirer or anything like that leaving me flowers. I knew I  
was a sap for romance; I even loved roses! Granted, they aren't my  
favorite flower, but I still liked them.  
This Valentine's day, however, was different. I had a boyfriend this  
valentine's day. Darcy. Best boyfriend ever. He was always surprising  
me with all sorts of things, so I was wondering what he's doing for me  
for today. I got him a history book he's wanted for a really long  
time. I hope he likes it.  
When I gave it to him, he said,"thanks Jess." but he sounded kind of  
distracted. I waited for him to give me something but he didn't offer  
anything. I pretended I didn't notice. I was kind of sad the rest of  
the night. I was happy to go home. When I got into my room, there was  
a bouquet of flowers on my pillow. There was a note attached. It  
said,"I'll love you until the last one dies."  
The flowers were plastic.  
My phone rang. It was Darcy. He said, "do you like the flowers? I hope  
you didn't think I got you nothing."  
He knows me too well.  
Only Darcy.


	5. melting

A/n: i got a request to make the chapters longer, so i will try my  
best. I'm also going to try to update faster!  
Disclaimer: i don't own MDBC

Melting in summer? Or freezing in winter?  
Jess POV

It was summer. I was melting. I was lying on my bed. We didn't have  
air conditioning. Sigh. I looked at the ceiling and I saw a fly. Sigh.  
Why do I keep sighing? Sigh.  
What am I supposed to do in the middle of the summer with no air  
conditioning to keep me cooled off?  
"You could come with me to the pond to swim", a voice outside my  
window said. Was I talking out loud?  
I jumped out of bed and looked out the window. Darcy was sitting on  
the roof. "How did you get there?" I asked.  
"I have my ways. And yes, you were talking out loud.", he replied.  
"Now, are you ready to go swimming or not?"  
"Sure! Just let me grab a bathing suit.", I said.  
"Meet me outside.", he said.  
He climbed down the roof and I grabbed a bathing suit and went into  
the bathroom to change into it. I grabbed my phone and shoes and told  
my mom I was going swimming.  
I left the house and saw Darcy at his car. On the other side of the  
field. How did he get there so quickly? I started walking. Eventually  
I made it to his car. I got in and he started driving to Walden Pond.  
All of a sudden, the engine started making odd noises. Darcy's eyes  
widened, and he pulled over. "What's going on?", I asked. "Engine  
troubles.", he said. He got out to go check it out. The car started to  
heat up pretty fast since the AC wasn't on anymore, so I got out.  
There was a stream next to the road so I started playing around. I  
heard laughter behind me. I turned around and saw Darcy snickering.  
"What's so funny?", I said.  
"You. The car pretty much broke down, and there you are, frolicking in  
a stream off the side of the road.", he said.  
"I'm not frolicking.", I said defensively. "I'm playing. There is a  
distinction."  
He snorted and went back to working on the car. I continued PLAYING in  
the stream. I saw a funny looking knobby thing and I picked it up. I  
had no idea what it was. I asked Darcy what it was.  
"That is the exact thing I need to fix the car. How did you get that?"  
I told him, "I picked it up in the stream."  
He looked incredulous, then took it and put it in the engine. He got  
in the drivers seat and started the car. There were no sputtering  
noises. He fixed the car. I got in and said, "Yay! It's fixed! Now we  
can go swimming!"  
He laughed and started driving. When we got there, we saw a bunch of  
our friends there.  
Funnily enough, they were all having car troubles. As a joke, Darcy  
said I should bring them all to the stream to see if they could get  
the parts for their cars. He told everyone the story, and they all  
insisted that we take them there. When we got to the stream, they all  
found the right car parts, which was a little weird. We all went back  
to the pond and started swimming.  
From then on, whenever anyone had car troubles, they went to the  
stream. It never ran out, strangely. I was forever known as the girl  
who discovered car part stream.

I woke up and started shivering. It was the middle of winter. A voice  
outside my window asked if I wanted to go skating at Walden Pond. It  
was Darcy.  
It was all a dream. It was winter, not summer!  
I wonder if the stream actually exists? I guess I'll find out on the  
way to the pond...


End file.
